Charles Simon Catel
thumb|Charles-Simon Catel Charles Simon Catel (* 10. Juni 1773 in L'Aigle, Département Orne; † 29. November 1830 in Paris) war ein französischer Komponist. Leben und Wirken Charles Simon Catel kam als Sohn des Hugenotten Pierre Frédéric Catel (1747–1791) und dessen Frau Elisabeth Wilhelmine, geborene Rousset (1757–1809), auf die Welt. Sein Vater war Assessor am Französischen Gericht in Berlin. Er hatte zwei Brüder, den Maler und Holzbildhauer Franz Ludwig Catel (1778–1856) und den Architekten und Maler Ludwig Friedrich Catel (1776–1819). Bereits mit 11 Jahren kam er nach Paris und wurde wegen seines musikalischen Talents in die Ecole Royale de Chant et de Déclamation aufgenommen. Er wurde dort Schüler von Gobert und François Joseph Gossec. 1787 wurde er Hilfslehrer und musikalischer Begleiter (Akkompagnist) an der Pariser Oper. 1790 wurde er zum 2. Dirigenten des Corps de musique de la Garde nationale de Paris auserkoren. 1795 wurde er Professor für Harmonielehre am gerade erst errichteten Konservatorium in Paris. 1810 erfolgte die Berufung zum Inspektor des Konservatoriums. Ab 1814 beschloss er sich nur noch als freischaffender Komponist und Musiktheoretiker zu betätigen. Beim Institute de France war er von 1822 bis 1823 Vorsitzender der Commission des Fonds et de la Commission Administrative Central. Er gilt neben seinem Lehrer François Joseph Gossec zu den Initiatoren der Musique des Gardiens de la Paix in Paris und gleichzeitig als wichtiger Komponist der französischen Revolutionsmusiken (Marche, Pas Redoubles, Hymnen etc.) und wird in der Blasmusikforschung als einer der Begründer der Literatur für symphonisches Blasorchester betrachtet. Dennoch war er ein vielseitiger Komponist. Werke Werke für Blasorchester * 1791 Marche en Fa * 1791 Hymne à l’égalité * 1792 De profundis * 1792 Ode patriotique * 1793 Overture in C * 1793 L’Hymne sur la Reprise de Toulon - Text: Marie-Joseph Chénier * 1794 Hymne à la victoire, sur la bataille de Fleurus - Text: (Charles Le Brun) * 1794 La bataille de Fleurus - Text: (Charles Le Brun) * 1794 Hymne à la Liberté - Text: Theodore Désorgues * 1795 Ode sur le Vaisseau Le Vengeur Baritone et orchestre d'Harmonie - Text Gilles Cachemaille * 1799 Hymne à la souveraineté du peuple - Text: V. Boisjoslin * Hymne a l'Êttre suprème - Text: Marie-Joseph Chénier * Hymne à la 10. Aout * Hymne pour la Republicaine banquet à l'occasion du fête victoire - Text: Charles Le Brun * Premiere Marche militaire en Fa * Deuxieme Marche militaire en Fa * Troisieme Marche militaire en Fa * Quattrieme Marche militaire en Fa * Ode patriotique - Text: Charles Le Brun * Ode à la Situation de la Republique avec "tyrannie décemvirale" - Text: Marie-Joseph Chénier * Oriental Religious dance *# Kathak *# Augusta *# Ballet * Ouverture en Fa-Majeur * Pas de manoeuvre * Symphonie en Ut * Symphonie militaire en Fa Bühnenwerke * 1802 Sémiramis trag.lyrique 3 Akte - Libretto: Philippe Desriaux nach Voltaire * 1807 Les Artistes par occasion opéra-bouffon 1 Akt - Libretto: Alexandre Duval * 1807 L'Auberge de Bagnères opéra-bouffon 3 Akte - Libretto: C. Jalabert * 1810 Les Bayadères (Les Bajadères) opéra 3 Akte - Libretto: Victor-Joseph Étienne de Jouy, nach Voltaire * 1812 Les Aubergistes de qualité opéra comique 3 Akte - Libretto: Victor-Joseph Etienne de Jouy * 1814 Bayard à Mézières opéra comique 1 Akt - Libretto: Alisvan de Chazet / Louis Emanuel Félicien Charles Mercier Dupaty * 1814 Le Premier en date opéra comique 1 Akt - Libretto: Marc Antoine Desaugiers / Pessey * 1817 Wallace ou Le Ménestrel écossais opéra héroïque 3 Akte - Libretto: L. Ch. J. Fontanes de Saint-Marcellin * 1818 Zirphile et Fleur de Myrte ou Cent Ans en un jour opéra-féerie 2 Akte - Libretto: Victor-Joseph Etienne de Jouy / Nicolas Lefebvre * 1819 L'Officier enlevé opéra comique 1 Akt - Libretto: Alexandre Duval Kammermusik * Quartette für Flöte, Oboe, Englischhorn und Fagott * Grand Quartets für Flöte, Oboe, Englischhorn und Fagott * Quartette für Flöte und Streicher Bücher und Schriften * Charles Simon Catel: Traité d'harmonie. Paris, Imprimerie du Conservatoire, 1802. 71 p. Réédition complétée par Aimé Leborne, Paris, Brandus, 1848. * Nicolas Roze (1745-1819): L.A.S., Paris 3 mars 1817, à Charles-Simon CATEL ; 1 page in-4, adresse. * Sylvan Suskin: The Music of Charles Simon Catel for the Paris Opera. Music History, Yale University, 1972. iv, 351 p. Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Geboren 1773 Kategorie:Gestorben 1830 Kategorie:Mann en:Charles Simon Catel fr:Charles Simon Catel ja:シャルル・シモン・カテル nl:Charles Simon Catel ru:Катель, Шарль Симон Kategorie:Komponist